The Cupboard
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Just some inappropriate behavior in inappropriate places. (Zax)


"Max... we can't do this, not here" Zoe panted, breathless from pleasure as Max removed his lips from hers. "I need to get back to work" she continued, slapping his hand as it pushed her dress further up her thighs. She knew she shouldn't be here, pushed up against a wall of the first floor storage cupboard, recently fashioned into Max's personal staffroom. Her pager bleeped, her phone was buzzing incessantly on the table and her mind told her she should be downstairs doing her job; the burn of pleasure in her stomach and the hardness she felt against her thigh told her otherwise.

"Live a little" Max whispered, hooking his index fingers around the waistband of her knickers and pulling them down. He loved watching her squirm, knowing she should be doing so many other things, yet, here she was naked from the waist down and struggling to find any more excuses. He swiftly picker her up, bracing all his weight against her to keep her there. He pushed himself harder against her, kissing her hard and slipping his hand up her dress and under her bra, toying lightly with her nipple.

She was in paradise, the sensations that she felt as Max endlessly tease her drew her mind away from all the other items on her agenda today. "Hurry up" she urged, squirming against him; her knickers around her ankles limiting the movement of her legs. The burning desire she felt for him intensified as he ignored her requests, continuing his assault on her nipple.

"Hurry up?" Max questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. He drew his breath in as her hands worked on his belt, button and zip; forcing his trousers down ever so slightly.

Zoe raised her eyebrow; apparently underwear was an optional choice when Max got dressed. She moaned quietly as he continued to tease her, pulling the zip of her dress down to feel her bare skin, the cold smoothness of the wall sending shivers down her spine.

"What would you like me to do?" he questioned, his hips barely holding her in place as she dangle precariously; her feet inches from the ground, one shoe discarded, the other wobbling dangerously on the end of her foot. He place his hands on either side of her head and moved in, as if to kiss her; bypassing her lips and whispering in her ear "tell me what you want"

Zoe groaned, becoming desperate but not giving in. He could feel the heat radiating against his knee, the one positioned in between her legs. She moved her lips to his, biting on her lower lip gently, tugging it between her teeth; cocking her eyebrow in an indication of exactly what she wanted.

Max pushed himself harder against her inner thigh, his middle finger stroking a line from her sternum to her core, under her dress, just ghosting over her clitoris before making its way back up again, he would tease her all day if he had to; he wanted her to tell him exactly what she wanted him to do. "Just tell me what you want" he tried again, his finger still making its way up and down her body.

"I want you" she cried out, as he pushed his finger lightly inside of her "I just want you, I need you" she moaned as he have her what she wanted, making sure she could match his rhythm before increasing his speed; her hips grinding against his. Her teeth bit down on his neck, trying to stop the scream that was building up in her body, the waves of pleasure crashing over her as her body convulsed beneath him.

_17 missed calls._

Zoe sighed; she was in trouble, big trouble. "I have to go now" she mumbled to Max, trying to fix her hair, straighten her clothes and think of a valid excuse as to where she had been for the past forty minutes. "I can't believe we just done that" she whispered, popping her head out the door to check the coast was clear "I'm dead meat"

"It'll be fine, you can charm your way out of anything" Max quipped, laughing at her disapproving look "Don't get your knickers in a twist" he chortled.

Zoe looked out into the corridor again, ready to make a break for it, before turning to face him "Well I'm not wearing any" she indicated the scrap of black lace, dangling from his trouser pocket. She hurried into the corridor, and back to work, Max's laughter ringing in her ears the whole way.

.


End file.
